iPod Challenge
by gnrkrystle
Summary: Okay, sometimes these can be annoying to read, and maybe this one is too, but I really just needed to write i was in the mood and I've always wanted to do one of these challenges. Hermione/Draco Fluff/Angst/Sex :


**iPod Shuffle Challenge**

**A/N: Okay, sometimes these can be annoying to read, and maybe this one is too, but I really just needed to write (i was in the mood) and I've always wanted to do one of these challenges. So, I hope it turns out well, and I hope you like it. Enjoy! :)**

**A/N: After reading over what I've written, there is fluff, angst, and sex. Be warned! :) And Please let me know what you think. It was fun to write. I did 10 songs.**

* * *

**Hermione/Draco**

iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.

* * *

**Adia: Sarah McLaughlin**

Hermione stared out the window biting her fingernails to the quick. She hadn't any choice. She knew he knew that. It didn't change anything. They were at war. The battle raged beyond them and the tenuous 'relationship' they'd created.

It wasn't his fault. It wasn't her fault, either. They were from different world. He, a sophisticated pureblood, destined to be next in line for the Dark Lord's bidding, regardless of how much he fought it. Her, a mudblood, unable to live in his world, and unwilling to believe he belonged there either.

He wasn't a monster they wanted to make him. He was innocent. But her world couldn't live with his. His world wouldn't accept hers. They were at an impasse.

She loved him. Did it matter? He said he loved her. Was it possible? She clung to the hope that all he'd said was true in their last moments together before she was whisked off to the Burrow to join with the Order, while he was forced out of Hogwarts to do Voldemort's work, whatever that was.

**Unfaithful: Rihanna**

His arms circled around her, and thoughts of Ron escaped her. His breath on her face, his lips on her skin, was enough to force her fiance from her mind. "Draco..." she breathed, clinging to him with all she had.

She was caught. She loved Draco...but she loved Ron. Ron didn't deserve this. And she knew he knew exactly what _this_ was. He might not know that Draco was the other man, but he knew there was _someone. _

And still he stayed. Why, she didn't know. She'd given him more than one reason to leave her. "Baby, forget about him. I'm here," Draco breathed against her.

"It's not that simple," Hermione said, looking down dejectedly. "I don't want to do this anymore. It hurts him."

"Who cares?" Draco scoffed. "I love you."

"Yeah?" Hermione asked. "Then why are we only allowed to be together in secret?" Draco didn't have an answer for that. She shook her head. "He loves me, and he wants to be with me out in the open. Seeing you is a sickness, but its time I got over it. You mean the world to me, but so does he. And he actually returns the feelings." She said, stepping back.

"Then why did you come?" Draco asked.

"To tell you it's over."

**Behind Blue Eyes: The Who**

The Mark burned at his skin. He wanted it gone. He wanted it out of his life. Voldemort was dead, gone...never to return this time. Still, his mark, his utter stupidity, glared back at him. He sighed in frustration as he tore at the items on his desk.

"Fuck!" he muttered, realizing he'd only made a mess.

He didn't want it to be like this. He'd taken the Mark to save his mother, and out of some misguided hubris that told him the Dark Lord saw something in him that he didn't see in anyone else. In reality, the snakey bastard just wanted him to fail to punish his stupid father.

The Mark came with more than just a permanent, ugly tattoo. He had to kill people. He'd raped people. He'd...he'd tortured the one person that he'd always thought too pure for any of this darkness.

Still, Hermione forgave him. She spoke at his trial. She came to help him though it all. He didn't deserve it, but he was too weak to push her away. She was stupid, and he was cursed.

**Talk Show Host: Radiohead**

"I want to be someone else?" Draco muttered into her carmel locks as she laid, naked in his arms.

"Who do you want to be?" Hermione asked, turning to look at him.

"Someone better..." he said, barely above a whisper.

"Draco, what is this about?" She asked, turning around. "You know you are a good man."

"A good man who almost killed Dumbledore? A good man who watched as countless muggle girls were raped? A good man who ties a beautiful woman to him when he as no right to her?" Draco continued to mutter.

She hated when he got like this. He was so morose some days. Usually, Draco was fine. He'd come to terms with the fact that he was as much a victim of circumstance as Harry had been. Nights like this, it all came back though, and she'd spend her night trying to show him that she loved him. Not some "good version" of him, but _him._

"I want _you_, Draco. The children love _you._" She explained.

"Then you're a fool," He said, turning away from her, but she was too fast. She pulled him back around.

Hermione sighed in frustration. "Draco Malfoy, I'm not a fool and you know it. Now, stop being self-pitying, and wake up. I forgave you a long time ago. Harry and Ron forgave you. The whole world has forgiven you. Why can't you just forgive yourself?"

**#1 Crush: Garbage**

"Fuck!" Hermione groaned as he filled her. It was wrong, it was dirty, and it was delicious. She didn't know how she got by without feeling him inside her for the last seventeen years.

"Merlin, Granger, you are so fucking wet." Draco grunted thrusting into her again. He'd been begging to feel her pussy wrapped tightly around him since their last tryst.

"Please..." Hermione begged, for what she didn't know, but she needed him. She needed all of him. She wanted him to plunge deeper, faster, fill her more. She wanted him to live inside her skin. She clawed at him, hoping he knew how much she _needed _this.

"I need this, Granger. Fuck, I need this so much." Draco panted, angling his hips to pound harder into her as she hit the stone wall of the alcove harder with every thrust.

"Me too. I need it. Please, Draco, fuck me." Hermione moaned, throwing her head back and letting out a deep moan as he thrust against her g-spot.

"Mine!" he growled. "You're mine." he said it over and over like a mantra. Like if he said it enough, it would become true, and he'd get to keep her.

"I'm yours, Draco. Please, take me." Hermione moaned, half incoherent from the overwhelming desire coursing through her veins. "Fuck, Draco!" she screamed, tumbling over the edge.

Her grip on his cock intensified as her walls fluttered around him and he shouted her name before spilling his seed deep inside her. He knew, in the end, he'd die for loving her. And he didn't care.

**Fox on the Run: Sweet**

She flirted with the man at the bar, feeling a little more courage due to the mask she was wearing. The Ministry's Annual Masquerade Ball, brought out this side of her. He touched her arm, and she smiled to herself. Yep, she still had it.

He stared at her from across the room. Granger thought she was clever. That mask didn't hide as much as she thought. He could tell that strut anywhere. Her shapely curves were hugged by the sheath she wore, and he felt himself harden as he thought about what was underneath it.

How far would she take this confidence, he wondered? If he said the right words, could he get her in his bed? Or would his own identity dash his hopes. One way to find out.

"Might I offer you a drink?" he asked, saddling up next to her.

"I don't know, Malfoy. Can we drink it in your suite?" she asked, biting her lip. Oh, yes. He officially loved The Ministry's Annual Masquerade Ball.

**I'm Not and Angel: Halestorm **

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. It all seemed rather pointless. Why bother with the house-elf legislation? Why bother with the wedding, or anything else?

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Draco asked from behind her.

"Why are we doing any of this?" She asked absently.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" He asked, actually worried. He'd seen her on a downward spiral for weeks, and he wondered how much of it had to do with the wedding and how much of it had to do with the fact that she'd never properly mourned what she'd lost in the war.

"No," she said finally. "But you should. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not the Princess of Gryffindor. I'm not innocent. I'm not good. I'm not anything but a shell of that woman. I'll ruin you life. I'll hate you. I'll tear you down. I'll tear myself down. I'm no good to anyone."

"Why don't you let me decide that?" Draco said firmly. "I'm not looking for an Angel. I'm looking for Hermione. You are there, inside. You know it as well as I."

"I don't feel like Hermione." She said weakly.

"Let me help you," Draco said. "We can postpone the wedding. I don't care about that. I just want you. I want you to be happy again."

"I don't know if I can." Hermione finally said.

"Yes, you can. Let me show you how I did it."

**Fuck You: Cee Lo Green**

Hermione dropped the _Daily Prophet_ and silently steamed.

"'Mione, don't let it get to you. She's just a passing fancy." Ginny assured her.

"Astoria Greengrass?" Hermione nearly screeched. Sure, she'd broken up with _him, _but he'd _begged _her to stay. And now, he was seen all over Astoria-fucking-Greengrass.

"I know," Ginny said, placating her. "Look, I thought you were over him."

"That's not the point. Fucking ferret should know better than to be around town with that slag." Hermione ranted.

"Sounds like someone wasn't exactly done with him when they let him go," Ginny said, risking Hermione's hexes.

"He's such a prat. I was calling his bluff." Hermione admitted.

"Looks like he's calling your bluff, now," Ginny pointed out.

"If he wants to play that game, fine. Cormac has already asked me to next week's Ball. I'll show up there and see who's laughing then. Draco _hates_ Cormac." Hermione said, an evil gleam in her eye.

"Or..." Ginny said, fingering the rim of her tea cup. "You could just tell Draco you are in love with him and you were an idiot for breaking up with him out of stubborn indignation."

"Shut it, Ginny."

**Landslide: Stevie Nicks**

Hermione was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep. She was too focused on the bundle of warm pinkness in her arms. "Isn't she perfect?" Hermione asked of her husband, tears in her eyes.

"More than perfect." Draco said, wrapping his arms around Hermione as he sat next to her in the hospital bed. "I never thought I could love anyone more than you, but I think Sophia might have you beat." he beamed.

Hermione smiled up at him. "As long as your love is aimed at our children, I'll allow it," she said.

"Children? As in, you have finally agreed to more?" Draco laughed.

"If they are all this perfect, we can have 100," Hermione said, still high on the euphoria of first-time motherhood.

Draco beamed brighter at that. He'd hoped she'd change her mind about many children. "We can do this, can't we Draco?" Hermione asked, looking into his steel gray eyes.

"Of course," he said. "You are going to be a great mother, and I'm going to be a great father, and Sophia is going to be spoiled rotten," he chuckled.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you more." he replied, kissing her head.

"Not possible." Hermione countered, but settled against him, happy to bask in the perfection of the moment.


End file.
